brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood
Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood is a video game and sequel to Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30, developed by Gearbox Software. On May 18, 2005 Ubisoft and Gearbox software announced the next installment of their Brothers in Arms franchise, titled Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood. There had been rumors of a sequel following shortly after the release of Brothers in Arms, but it wasn't officially confirmed until E3. Earned in Blood was released on October 4, 2005 for the PC and Xbox, and on October 26 for the PlayStation 2. Earned in Blood continues the Brothers In Arms saga as newly-promoted Sergeant Joe "Red" Hartsock (Hartsock was the Corporal of Baker's Fire Team), who was part of the historic Normandy invasion in the previous game. Earned in Blood includes several new multiplayer missions, weapons and vehicles, plus a new co-op skirmish mode. The AI of allies and enemies alike has also been improved considerably in this game, while level designs are more open-ended than the original. Gameplay The gameplay in Earned in Blood is similar, if not identical, to Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30. The player usually assumes command of two teams of paratroopers to use the Four Fs--Find, Fix, Flank, and Finish--tactic against the enemy. The game discourages the use of solo run 'n' gun tactic by limiting the player's ability to aim, by decreasing the player's health, and by placing large numbers of enemies behind cover. To successfully complete a mission, the player has to study the layout of the battlefield, fix/suppress the enemy with overwhelming suppressive fire with one team (usually the fire team), and direct another team (usually the assault team) to flank the enemy by sneaking to the side or rear of the enemy to finish them off. One huge difference between Earned in Blood and its predecessor's gameplay is the improvement in enemy AI. In Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30, the enemy usually will not move under fire even when the player's flanking action has been detected. In Earned in Blood, the enemy will constantly reposition himself according to the player's action, regardless of danger. This change makes stealth and distraction important considerations when the player is attempting to flank the enemy. At the same time, new tactics such as forcing the enemy into kill zones is possible with the new AI system. The new enemy AI allows the player to be attacked more frequently than in Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30. Plot The Missing Days It begins with Red arriving the interview with Col. Marshall and starts out with his experience in the first day of the invasion. He mentioned when he land, he was caught by a German but one paratrooper from the 82nd named Doyle saved him. Both of them join together to find any other paratroopers. They found another one named Paddock who is part of 2nd Squad but same platoon as Red. They headed to the farmhouse where they are welcomed by Lt. Col. Robert Cole and his LGOPs. They soon ambushed a German convoy and reunited with Lt. Col. Robert Cassidy's group. Red, Doyle and Paddock join Cassidy group and rest up in Cassidy's CP which is a farmhouse, Red is tasked to find medical supplies in St. Martin de Varreville as the church is suspected to be a German makeshift hospital. He is joined with Friar who is also from 2nd Squad. After securing the church, the team managed to defeat the retreating Germans who fled from navy bombardment. They meet up by Cassidy's men who are 1st Squad' members, Campbell, Paige and McConnel, Red is told that Baker is located at Exit 4 which he proceed towards. Red explained that he didn't told Baker is time as he was different and not worth the time to tell. After the Foucarville battle, 3rd platoon with other 101st men are tasked to fight the Germans in the hamlet to capture the halftrucks in the area especially that are carrying 88. Red have Doyle, Paddock, Friar, Allen and Garnett as part of his team while Baker have the remaining. Both squads split up fight every German in the area before meeting up with Baker who report Corrion is missing behind enemy lines. They found Corrion covered in mud to hide from the Germans before returning to his team. Red's team managed to finish the remaining German and including a halftruck. They regroup with Baker's team and decide to fall back from Haut Fournel. The next day after taking Vierville, Red along 2nd and 3rd Squads are tasking to support Col. Johnson who is struggling with the German defense and recapture a vital objective, the Barquette Locks. One of Johnson man ordered Red to mark the supply drop and relieve Johnson forces. Red's team managed to defeat the Germans in the area and relieve Johnson's forces. Before the day Allen and Garnett died, Red, Desola, Allen and Garnett are tasked to capture a chateau which was damaged by heavy bombardment and need use as a makeshift hospital. As Red's team secure the chateau defense and proceed to outside the chateau, they meet up with a tank who sent to do the same mission. With the tank, Red defeat all the German defenders outside the chateau. They are ambushed by German tank and mortar but Red's squad and the tank destroy them all. Baker arrive with the squad Opel Blitz and provide a ride for the men. New Squad Red interrupted the interview as Marshall was talking about the Battle of Hill 30 where Baker saved the day. Red correct Marshall that Leggett saved the day due to him calling the reinforcement. Red talks his experience in the battle. Mac commanded him with 3rd and 2nd Squad to cut German reinforcement on the paratroopers left flank in order to weaken the Germans. Red's team proceed to the battlefield and fight the Germans there. Despite being outnumbered, their tactics prevailed and moved forward where they encounter Pazner IVs and mortar. Red managed to grab a nearby Panzerfaust and destroy the 2 tanks in the area. Once all Germans are killed, Red returned to the line where they have to defend the line from German attack. This lasted until the tanks along with Baker arrived and finish the remaining Germans. Although the battle was won, the Germans made a final attempt to take back the city. 2nd Squad that is lead by by the newly promoted Hartsock is consist of Paddock, Friar, Marsh and 1st Squad members, Campbell, Paige and McConnel. Baker order Red's squad to take back the train station where German mortar teams are located. Red's squad push through the train tracks and train buildings and clear the train station. They regroup with Baker's squad where they spotted Germans retreating to the wrecking ruins. The 101st are in a hot pursuit to finish the remaining Germans. Mac was wounded in battle and protected by McCreary. Baker and Red knew what to do and proceed to kill all the Germans in Carentan. They fight their way through the suburban area until they regroup in a small plaza. They were interrupted by Panzer and Baker's squad forced to hide in the building while Red's squad focused on taking down the tank. Once dealt with, Baker found wine in the building and celebrate Red's promotion. Red's squad along with the 101st move to Baupte to regroup with the 82nd but instead greeted by remnants of German force from Carentan. During the battle, Red got his ring finger shot off, losing his ring and finger, it was patched up by Friar soon. The 101st push forward towards the town with tank support to fight off any Panzers. After clearing the town, they head open field where they encounter the 82nd force and Doyle who have his own squad. After the paratroopers finish off the Germans, Doyle and Red had a talk with both revealed to be promoted and Red's finger was hurt. Doyle promised Red to buy whisky in England. Both Doyle and Red's squad have a talk between each other before interrupted by Cassidy who report that the German Baupte defenders retreated to the hedgerows south of town and the 101st is tasked to finish off the Germans. Red had to use TNT to clear the hedgerow that were blocking their way. On their way, they encounter an 88 gun and forced to fight it head on. Red and the assault team charge on the 88 and kill its crew. After finish off the Germans, they forced to defend themselves from German counterattack reinforced with halftrucks. After some time, Cassidy arrived with reinforcement and defeat the Germans. Cassidy now order Red's squad to give the maps of St. Sauveur to the 82nd. The Decision Red expressed his thoughts on his beliefs on fate and explained his decision why he join Doyle's attack on St. Sauveur. As Doyle received the maps and accepted Red's assistance, Doyle's squad will take some men from Red's squad for the main assault while Red with a tank attack through the flank at the bridge to the mill. Paddock suspect that 88 was placed in the area but Friar dismissed it. Red's squad move through the town and proceed to the bridge but it was blown up which forced the paratroopers to look for a different path. Apparently that there was 88 and the artillery is hurting the assault. Together with Doyle and Red squads with the 82nd attack through the open field where tanks are vulnerable to 88 fire. They managed to take down the 88 and proceed to the mill where the outskirts defenders are at. After clearing the mill, they rest up for awhile and prepare their assault on St. Sauveur. As they arrived the town, it was in ruins by Allied bombardment and German defenders are still in the area which the 82nd had to clear. Doyle and Red's squads made a bet that the one wins is the one that reach the town. The battle was a hellhole as the Germans had prepared multiple defenses of machine guns, tanks and artillery. As they move forward to town, they meet up with Doyle's squad and begin to discuss their new strategy but Doyle was blown up but a tank fire and fatally wounding Paige. Red was knocked out but Paige managed to drag him to safety before succumbing to his wounds. Red command his squad and Doyle's squad and defeat the Germans in the area along the tanks that kill Doyle. They assault the final area where German last stand are at and won. Red along with the 82nd in other parts of St. Sauveur used orange flares to signal for the 50th Infantry Division to occupy the town. Red express that he failed to protect Doyle which Marshall comforted him that he completed Doyle mission. Red mentioned about Doyle's past as he heard in their walk in St. Martin. Red finally completed his interview with Marshall and next up was Corrion. Red meet up with Baker and talk about their interview experience and talks about writing a book. Red like Doyle promised Baker a whisky in England. Chapters These are the chapters you played in the game, there are 17 chapters in the game: * Bookends (Part 1) * Roses All The Way * Action at St. Martin * Three Patrol Action * Hell's Corners * Château Colombières * Bookends (Part 2) * Bloody Gulch * Close Quarters * Eviction Notice * Baupte * Hedgerow Hell * Bookends (Part 3) * Run of the Mill * The All Americans - Part 1 * The All Americans - Part 2 * Bookends (Part 4) Development The games uses the same graphic engine as Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30, which is based on the Unreal Engine 2.0 Reception Although the game has been praised for continuing the gameplay and engrossing story of Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30 by adding better enemy AI and more open-ended level design, the game is under some criticism for being fairly similar to the original, while the extra features and content perhaps more worthy of a proper expansion pack. Earned in Blood has been released as a nearly fully priced sequel with little new content. On top of this, a main criticism among most squad-based shooter games is the occasionally questionable squad A.I., which has been considered to be worse than its predecessor by having more troubles getting into cover. Bloopers / Continuity Errors *In the game's opening sequence, when Sergeant Joe 'Red' Hartsock recollects the event on the cargo plane during the night of the drop, he remembers that excluding Baker, he was fourth in the line to jump, while Private Leggett was first in the line. In Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30 during the same sequence, it appears that after Baker, Hartsock was first in the line to jump, while Private Allen or Garnett occupies the fourth position. *In Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood, during "The Battle of Hill 30 / Battle of Bloody Gulch," Corporal Joe 'Red' Hartsock and 2nd Squad disappear to halt the German Army's first flank shortly after Sergeant Matt Baker is knocked out for the first time. In both games, Hartsock is absent when Baker wakes up the first time. In Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30, Hartsock is back with the rest of the defending force when Baker wakes after being knocked out a second time, where Baker then ventures off to reach the 2nd Armored Division. However, in Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood, Hartsock returns while Baker is gone, and before Baker arrives with the 2nd Armored Division, causing a minor continuity error. *In "The Battle of Hill 30 / Battle of Bloody Gulch," three soldiers from Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30 were missing in this particular battle, Private First Class Tom Zanovich, Private McCreary, and Private Courtland. Instead of having McCreary and Courtland as his Assault Team, Corporal Sam Corrion is partnered with Corporal Franklin Paddock and Private Dean "Friar" Winchell instead. As Red's fireteam, Zanovich is replaced by Corporal Jacob Campbell and Private First Class [[James Marsh|'James Marsh']]. *On the level Three Patrol Action you see Corrion and Desola but you don't fight with them until the level "The Crack of Dawn" on June 8. Gallery Earned in Blood PC Cover.jpg|PC Cover Earned in Blood PS2 Cover.jpg|PS2 Cover Differences in the PS2 version * The "Leaves" on some of the Paratroopers are absent. * The Player cannot talk to any of the characters, unlike the original version. * The graphics are noticeably better in the PC and Xbox versions. Manuel Book errors * Paddock & Campbell each are ranked Private,when they are actually Corporals. * Allen,Garnett & Leggett's 1st names are different: ** Allen's is James. ** Garnett's is Jeff. ** Leggett's is Benjamin. Copy protection The PC version of the game contains StarForce DRM which may interfere with some CD/DVD burners, burning software and disk mounting software. Running EiB on Vista As Ubisoft has not released a patch to enable this game to run on Vista, you can only do so by installing Windows Service Pack 1 and updating your driver from the StarForce website. If you are running on higher screen settings, you may have to lower them. Trivia * External links *[http://www.brothersinarmsgame.com/ Brothers in Arms official website] *Brothers in Arms forum - Gearboxed *[http://www.mobygames.com/gameid=/brothers-in-arms-earned-in-blood/ Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood] at MobyGames *FilesNetwork launches a network fansite for 'Brothers in Arms' ru:Brothers_in_Arms:_Earned_in_Blood Category:Games Category:Baker's Story